


Love is Special, and we have Something Special

by AngelFlower



Category: Darkest Dungeon (Video Game)
Genre: 3rd person, Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Reader, First Time Blow Jobs, Insecurity, Lemon, Oral Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues, Shameless Smut, Smut, The Dark Ages, True Love, Virginity, Wholesome, medieval times, wholesome smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:31:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Leper needs some love.(Was posted here before by me, but I deleted it, reuploading it now.)





	Love is Special, and we have Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING!: SEXUAL CONTENT
> 
> So just so you know, leprosy is not known to be sexual transmitted, and if you don't know a Leper is someone who has leprosy.
> 
> I also did some research on what type of underwear they wore in the middle ages, and apparently, women did not wear panties, they wore long linen garments (kinda like a another dress or a slip) called a shift, which they wore under there dresses. (Idk if this is completely correct)
> 
> Leper's name – Baldwin
> 
> WARNING: sexual content, smut.

(Y/n) had been in a relationship with Baldwin for about five year, she loved him dearly, and she hoped he loved her.

He was always withdrawn, it made her sad, he didn't let her touch him, or kiss him, he was afraid that if she did she'd get leprosy.

He didn't seem to want her two to be in a relationship, he himself was sad, he did love her , with all his heart, but he was scared, scared for her, if she got sick, he could never forgive himself.

He didn't want to be in a relationship, not because he didn't love, no, for fear that he would die to soon. He was sick, dying, he wanted to die, truly, but he needed to stay alive, for her , he also feared she'd leave him, he hoped too.

She sat with him on a hill, all alone, five feet apart, how she wished to touch him, for him to touch her, even if only once, for a second. she scooted closer to him, he scooted daway, she scooted closer to him again, and before he could go away again, her hand grabbed his.

Tears welled in her (e/c) eyes, ''don't you love? If you don't that's fine, but please tell me'' she said, her desperation and sadness evident in her voice, it cracked with each word. "I do but, you'll, you'll get it'' he responded, '' I don't care, Baldwin, I love you, I want to be close to you, even if you just once'' you said.

(Y/n) touched his mask ''I remember someone once told me, the best way to bond, and feel love, is to make it'' she said, taking his mask off, he looked shocked ''you want to have sex?'' he asked, ''no, I want to make love'' she answered, a smile played on her face.

She stood up, unbuttoning the front of her dress, he didn't know what to do, should he deny this, he wanted this as well, but to ruin a beautiful woman such as her.

Once he died, she'd never be able to get a husband. A non virgin was unwanted, not that they would know, but it seemed people knew when someone lost something, that was so valuable. Truly he believed it was not, it was something someone would lose, he never felt as though it was a real thing.

Her clothes were completely off now. Her body was beautiful in his eyes. Her stature held confidence, she was not ashamed of her body, she was proud of what she looked like.

He loves that about her, she always exuded confidence, in battle and outside of battle. She walked over to him, gently placing a hand on his mask. "I love you Baldwin, I hope you know that" her voice was soft and gentle, it held no threatening tones.

He smiled under his mask, "I know, and I love you as well" her face held a soft smile, she sat down next to him. She gently reached to take off his mask, only for him to grasp her wrist, the hold wasn't rough or painful, it was gentle and defensive.

Her face twisted in an unsatisfactory expression, "I want to live you, Baldwin" he didn't know why he did this, why was he so defensive? He unlatched his fingers from her wrist, letting her continue her quest.

her hands ran up the sides of the mask, and pulled it off, as the mask left his face, he quickly and instinctively turned and covered his face ashamed of his appearance. This saddened the woman, she grasped his wrists, gently trying to get the man to uncover his face.

He did reluctantly, his hands slid down his face, he gasped, as the woman before him kissed his lips, her lips were gentle and soft compared to his rough ones. She pulled away "do not be ashamed, my love, you are as beautiful as you were many, many years ago" her voice reassured him.

he smiled, she was the nicest person he had ever met, she was never full of fear at his appearance, she was loving and caring, her heart could heal even the most broken of souls. Her smile could cure the most rancid of diseases.

She began to rub his cock through his pants, he moaned, she began to kiss him, her tongue invaded his mouth. He tried to copy her perfect movement, but he lacked the skill. She wrapped her arms around his neck, looping her legs around his waist, grinding her pussy against his cock, which had began to get hard.

he moaned into her mouth, she smiled, closing her eyes. She broke the kiss, a trail of saliva snapped as they parted. "Get undressed, my love" he began with her help, to undress. 

He was now fully undressed, she sat on her knees in front of him. She grasped his cock in her hands, he moaned, the head of his cock dripped with beads of pre cum. "Love, is this your first time?" She asked, he nodded, " yes, is it yours? " he asked her in response.

"Yes, I know a great deal about it, even without having it" she began to pump his cock, earning a strained moan left his lips, she gently licked the head, causing the man to moan louder. She smiled, being quite satisfied.

She took his whole cock in her mouth, his moans were getting louder as she continued, he grasped her hair, she looked at him, his face flushed in a feverish haze.

Her drool drips down his cock, he was close to cumming, she knew that, she began to suck harder, the man halted and cum with a loud moan, his cum filled her mouth. 

He pants above her, he untangled his hand from her hair, she pulled her mouth of him, her saliva and his cum mixed together in strings, snapping like a spine of one of his enemies once the contact broke.

He had came down from his high, and was now embarrassed, "I'm sorry" his voice was meek, she smile, "no need, I'm glad I made you happy, my love" her voice was sweeter and more genuine then anyone he had ever met. He smiled.

"I love you, (y/n)"

" I love you too, love"


End file.
